darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hei
Hei (黒, Black) is the main protagonist of the original Darker than Black as well as the Fanon and an elite Contractor with the Messier Code BK-201. Initially, Hei plays the role a gentle-hearted student from China named Li Shun Sheng (李舜生（リ・シュンシェン）, Ri ShunShen), but when "working" he takes on the role of a seemingly (at first) apathetic and guiltless killer known also as The Black Reaper (黒乃死神, Kuro no Shinigami). Part of an organization of unknown ambitions known only as the Syndicate, Hei was searching for his sister Bai, whom he lost several years ago when the South American Heaven's Gate imploded. Hei's contract allows him to generate electricity, and he is hotly pursued by the Japanese government for his involvement in multiple assassinations. He acts as the spy/assassin of his team, swiftly dealing death without fail. His huge appetite and seeming lack of obeisance lend him more of a sense of mystery, even with his own team. He doesn't appear to have a remunition: since he inherited his ability from his younger sister, Pai, he is still human, and therefore still experiences emotions. As of Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini, he is on the run from the Syndicate, operating under the CIA's orders, in Russia. He has become an alcoholic, and has not shaved or cut his hair in some time, hinting to depression, presumably because of Yin's disappearance. In several dreams, he is seen desperately chasing after Yin, who promptly says goodbye and leaves. After discovering Yin's whereabouts, Hei has softened his attitude towards Suō and has given up his alcohol abuse. Hei, later, cuts his hair and shaves his stubble, reverting back to his appearance in the previous season. His location in Darker than Black: After Sunset is unknown as of yet. Background Before he became a contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai, as their parents are never seen or even referred to. During a meteor shower his sister became a contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Recently after Bai was recruited into the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. During the "Heaven's War" battle, Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly to his sister. Appearance Considered to be the strongest Contractor seen thus far in the series, as well as the most feared, Hei is depicted as possessing blue eyes and short black hair (though in Season two it is very long for a brief time). When he is undercover as Li, he is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as working or eating huge meals. As the Contractor BK-201, he operates in a mask, a bullet resistant overcoat, and with gear suiting a military operative. Personality For his job in the Syndicate, in the first season, Hei has two identities both very different from each other. One is when he's Li Shengshun: he's a good natured Chinese exchange student who has a timid nature and who tries to help out others, and generally keeps to himself. The second is when he's The Black Reaper. Here he becomes a ruthless, calculating individual who has no qualms with killing when needed. Although a mannerism that Hei has in both forms is his huge appetite, Hei is generally seen to eat huge quantities of food. This generally surprises anyone he meets. Hei's mannerisms and behaviour are strange for the likes of a Contractor, whose mentality shouldn't be affected by normal feelings of compassion or sorrow. Hei acts upon these emotions regardless, because he still has his human emotions, something that no one knows except himself and Amber, making him somewhat enigmatic to Mao, Huang, and many of those he encounters. He displays a deep love for his sister, Bai, who disappeared during the events of South America and has been looking for her ever since. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber, of which the nature of their relationship is unclear. Hei is sometimes torn between whether he is a human or a contractor, seeing he has the emotions and feelings of a human, yet has the abilities of a contractor. His feelings for Yin, and Amber, are also unclear as it is hinted that he has deep feelings for them, despite one being a Doll, and the other a Contractor. In Gemini of the Meteor, there is a drastic change in Hei's personality. He has taken up drinking and and acts much more ruthless and is quick to anger. This is generally surprising considering that even in the first season while as the "Black Reaper" Hei's personality is generally very conservative in he is rarely seen to get angry or display any genuine emotion. However since gaining knowledge of Yin's location Hei has completely reverted back to his attitude in the first season. Abilities * Molecular Manipulation: Hei's contract is the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also is one of the most if not most powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles as will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. ** Obeisance: None. This inheritance means that Hei doesn't have a Obeisance unlike other contractors. The reason behind this is that he is actually a human who has fused with his sister a contractor, therefore he has no price to pay. * Peak Athlete: Hei's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hei is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Hei's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his contractor powers Hei is easily able to take on contractors. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be the most powerful contractor power arguably makes Hei the strongest character in the series. Equipment * Special knife: His trademark weapon is a knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity. Canon Synopsis Darker than Black: The Black Contractor We first meet Hei wearing his mask and coat. He comes face to face with Luise on a rooftop in Tokyo. He comments on the price he has to pay for his powers. When Louis attempts to throw his new opponent into the air, Hei uses cables to grab onto the railing and also onto Louis himself. This starts choking Louis, and he’s soon forced to the ground. The masked man wants to know about a stolen item, but Louis only knows that a woman has it. Hei then contacts a girl named Yin to ask about the police, and she tells him how close they are. Hei then grabs Louis’ head and kills him despite his other partner’s objection. The next morning Hei searches for his new apartment building under the alias of Chinese student named Li Shengshun. Li finds the place, but the landlady mistakes him for the repairman and has him fix her TV. He accomplishes this after hitting the TV a few times and a surge of electricity somehow fixes it. The landlady eventually shows him up to his room, though the two first run into his new neighbor, a woman named Haraguchi. She, however, doesn’t say anything to him and just leaves. Later that night Chiaki runs to a nearby park and finds Li there observing the starry night with his telescope. After he sees her and realizes that she’s being chased, he pushes her against the tree and kisses her so that the policemen only see what appears to be a couple kissing. Once the police are gone, Li panics and apologizes for what he did. She notices that he was looking at what she calls the fake stars and then realizes that he looks familiar. This causes Li to recognize that she’s Haraguchi and reintroduces himself, though she responds by thanking him and running off. Chiaki is then attacked by Jean. Jean attempts to knock her out with a chloroformed handkerchief, but before he succeeds, Jean is knocked out by Li. He tries to lead her away, but Chiaki thinks that he should run instead. As the two pass over a bridge, Jean suddenly materializes from a stone structure and punches Li. The force of the hit causes Li to stagger backwards to the railing, and Jean’s second punch knocks Li over and down right as a train is passing below. Having seen Jean’s Contractor abilities, Chiaki is powerless to his chloroformed handkerchief the second time around. She wakes up sometime later in a room with Jean and two other men. Chiaki then attempts to run away, but the door is locked, so she can’t get out. The lights suddenly go off, and the door surges with electricity before opening to allow Chiaki to escape. The men try to chase after her, but a black cat jumps out and into one of their faces. Chiaki runs a distance in the rain before she runs into Li again at a street corner. He catches her as she collapses onto the ground and holds her as she starts to cry. As Li carries Chiaki home, she tells him about how each shooting star signifies the death of a Contractor. On that day 10 years ago, the real starry sky disappeared and this fake sky took its place. She also tells him how her parents were killed in front of her by a contractor and tell him they are heartless beings, Li and Chiaki arrive back at her apartment, but they find that the inside has been ransacked. When Li tries to get her to change clothes and starts to leave for his own room next door, she clings to him because she doesn’t want to be left alone. Lying on the floor in Li’s dark room, Chiaki comments on how this room seems strange even though she should be used to the arrangement - it seems fake. Li offers to run away together and says that coming here and meeting her was fate, but the two soon get interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the metal walkway outside. Li and Chiaki get out of Li’s apartment and head to a restaurant in town where he reveals that he’s got an acquaintance who’s working in Macao foreign trade. She realizes that he wants to illegally enter China, but he also says that they need a lot of money for this. Since they don’t have that money, Chiaki thinks that they can sell some of the classified information she has instead. Because Li is still calling her Haraguchi, Chiaki finally tells him her real name - Shinoda Chiaki - and he formally introduces himself too. The waitress then brings an entire cart worth of food to their table, and Chiaki is shocked to find out that Li is going to eat it all. Starting to drink a little, she tells Li that he’ll get fat - he might be okay now, but he’ll definitely be fat by the time he turns 30. The two end up having a good laugh, however Chiaki suddenly stops when her eyes become lifeless for a moment. She returns to normal as soon as Li asks if she’s okay, though she then excuses herself to use the restroom. While she’s gone, the man sitting behind Li - one of his partners - warns him to quickly get what they’re after. Li then notices Jean’s two men are coming into the building, so he gets up and heads towards the bathroom. When Chiaki comes out, he rushes her towards the back, but the two of them still get seen by their enemies. Chiaki and Li take cover in the kitchen as one of their pursuers starts shooting with a gun, though Li manages to create a smoke screen by getting their enemy to shoot the flour. One of the men uses his power to explode a bag of large beans, causing them to fly at a high velocity in every direction. The beans kill the two chefs in the room, and they cut Li’s arm as he tries to escape out the back door. Blocking off the back entrance with a locker, Li buys himself some time as he runs off with Chiaki. By the time the two men go back out the front entrance and around to the rear, Li and Chiaki are gone. As the guy with the gun calls up Jean to report what happened, the other guy eats a dandelion claiming it is his price. Later Li and Chiaki are at the bottom of some stairs somewhere in the middle of the city. She bandages up his arm wound and blames herself for what happened. Chiaki thinks that it’s impossible for them to run away from their pursuers, but Li just places his hand on her cheek and notes how her tired face is like the dead. she places her head on his lap. Starting to talk about her past, Chiaki reveals that the thing she can’t forgive herself for is how the appearance of the Contractors charm her. She explains that the Contractor who killed her parents had still been a child, and although she could not see the child’s face, that sparkling became engraved into her mind because of how beautiful it was. Li suggests that it would have been better if she had lost her memory about the Contractor, but Chiaki feels that if she lost it, then she would lose herself. Eventually, she opens up the heel of her shoe to reveal a key and hands it to Li. As she’s doing so, she asks him if he has feelings that he cannot erase even though he wants to erase them. He responds by saying that Contractors are not humans - they are killing machines who wear human skins. To keep their risk at a minimum, they always kill witnesses, and Li feels that they are liars and traitors. The next day, the two take the train and eventually arrive at an area filled will coin-operated lockers. Chiaki’s key opens one of these lockers and inside is a book. Li, however, soon notices that Jean and his two men are coming after them, so they start hurrying away. On the street, he sees a police car and some officers in front of them, so he orders her to forget. She suddenly stops in her tracks and fall unconscious because of what he said, but Li continues walking. As the policemen rush to her side to help her, Jean and his goons keep chasing after Li. On a highway somewhere, Misaki is driving along when she gets a report that the French men have been spotted and another one talking about BK-201’s movements. But what surprises her the most is the third report telling her that Shinoda Chiaki’s dead body has been found lying face-down in a river. The Chiaki that had collapsed now suddenly reawakens, steals a policeman’s gun, and runs off with it after firing a single shot. Li meanwhile pulls out his black coat and puts it on before he stops to read the book. He finds it filled with blank pages, and by the time he’s finished flipping through it, Jean and company have caught up. They know that he’s a Contractor and have figured out that he’s the one who killed Louis. Chiaki appears at the other side of the empty lot that Hei is standing in and can’t believe what she just heard. In response, Hei reminds her of what he said about Contractors being liars. Jean remarks that the mouse has walked into a trap, and this causes Chiaki’s eyes to turn lifeless again. One of Jean’s men then raises his gun at Chiaki, so Hei gets in the line of fire to protect her, but the bullet ends up coming from behind him because Chiaki is the one who fires. After Hei falls to the ground, Jean explains that this woman is not Shinoda Chiaki, but rather a Doll with her memories. They were using her as a trap to lure out Hei. One of Jean’s men then shoots Hei a few more times in the back to finish him off. He comments on how easy it was, but Mao then speaks up and reveals that Hei’s jacket is bullet-proof. By the time the guy with the gun turns around to look at Hei again, Hei is already back up and tosses his cable at the guy’s throat. Hei pulls the guy in and uses his powers to kill him, so the black guy responds by exploding his dead comrade’s body. Hei manages to get out of the way and throws his cable at the black guy. He is only able to catch the black guy’s left arm, but that’s enough for him to use his power to kill the guy. Jean then attempts to use his matter-exchange teleportation power on Hei, but surprisingly, Chiaki gets in the way and gets her still-beating heart taken out instead. With his attack failed and his allies dead, Jean escapes by replacing by exchanging himself with water. Huang then arrives on the scene and wonders if this was a decoy too. When he asks why Hei didn’t kill the doll, Hei explains that she wasn’t a doll - she was alive. Huang nevertheless still thinks of her as a doll and of Contractors as killing machines. Their job isn’t done yet because Jean is still on the loose, so Mao has Yin track him down through her water-enabled sensing powers. Hei thus is able to find Jean quickly, and though Jean tries to swim further out into the water, it’s too late for him. In the aftermath, the police find Jean’s body and later come to Li’s apartment to inquire about Haraguchi. Since Li tells them that he just moved here, Misaki gives him some contact information. She starts to leave, but then turns around and stares at Li’s door for a moment. When the detective asks her about it, she says that it’s nothing. 'Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor Hei makes his appearance in Gemini of the Meteor, in his battle with April, where he kills her. He mistakes Suou for Shion, and tries to get a yet to be identified Meteor Core from her. She escapes as another contractor with the ability to teleport makes her way to the battle, after Suou escapes, Hei, and his opponent retreat from the battlefield. Later he meets with his superior at the CIA (which Hei is working for), and discuss the events that took place. As Hei, walks the street, he sees wanted posters on him, which were put up by Suou. He tracks her down, and as he searches her for the Meteor core, he finally realises that she is in fact Suou, and not Shion. As MI-6 and the Russian military arrive to capture Suou, he saves her, and attempts to escape. August 7 tracks them and a battle commences. Hei, defeats August 7, but is stopped from killing him by Suou. However, a trap was laid for Hei by the same people who he battled earlier. Some form of electric traps are set off and Hei's star vanishes. After Suou saves Hei in a trance by diving into the sea with him, Hei and Suou later have a tense conversation in which Suou states that he's catastrophically changed her life, and in which she says that Hei would be fine with killing even the person he loves, which Hei responds angrily to. Despite this, however, the two eventually bond to escape to Japan after Hei identifies a place through picture's in Suou's bag as Ikebukuro in Japan. They eventually reach a station, but are greeted by Russian agents who attempt to stop them, Tanya being among them. During this battle, Hei discovers that he has lost his Contractor powers, but still efficiently deals with several Russian agents and manages to fight somewhat equally against Tanya and her ability. He is trapped under a train carriage, and Tanya is in a position to kill him until Nika intrudes, and is seemingly killed in the process. Hei escapes in light of this distraction, only to have a runaway train, commandeered by Genma, rush towards him, which he dodges. He later witnesses the activation of Suou's dormant Contractor abilities, and watches as she targets Tanya, Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume, stopping a teary-eyed Suou from finishing a defenseless Tanya off. Later, he, Suou, Mao in the form of Pecha, and July, with them for reasons unknown, are on a boat heading for Japan. Hei mentions Yin again, and states, sternly, that he'll kill 'her', which actually meant that he left Yin to die. When finally faced with the choice to let Suou finish the mission, Hei stops Suou at the last moment from shooting Yin by calling Suou's name, he wrapped his metal wire around the barrel of her gun,causing her shot to veer off course and miss it's mark. Powerless without his contractor abilities Hei is unable to stop the submarine. When asked by Mao about having lost his power, he offered no answer as well as no answer of why he had saved Yin. Hei calls his employer, Madame Oreille, and she confirms she knew it was Yin. Hei feels he can not trust her anymore, but Madame Oreille points out she should the one be saying that after Hei could not kill Yin like he said he would. The chain of events now have the tandem of he, Suou, Mao and July head to Tokyo to chase the submarine, taking refuge in an old house. His change of heart continues now with him telling Suou she should not shoot because she is not suited for it. Suou proposes a deal to Hei, if he stops drinking, she will not shoot anymore. Hei doesn't give her a direct answer but confirms the terms of the agreement. He had used the last of his alcohol to put in their dinner to try and take care of the canned taste Suou had complained about. Hei states he is going out to buy vegetables instead and Suou decided to go with him. Hei later secures the services of a underworld transporter for a way out of Hokkaido due to the need for he, Suou and July to evade capture. Hei is disguised as the father of a fallen son 'July' in disguise. As well as Suou disguised as his daughter heading toward Sendai, Hei is double crossed by the transporter and July is kidnapped after the car he, Suou and Mao were in had it's tire punctured. Suou pleads with Hei to go after July but Hei refuses. Suou pleads she needs July to use her power, Hei tells her once more he doesn't want her to use her powers any longer. She then angrily asks him why he was willing to save Yin and not July. This angers Hei as he he responds harshly. Hei pursues Suou as July's observation ghosts lead Hei to Ilya Sokolov a ruthless contractor, who kills the transporter and abducts Suou, Mao and July. Hei perched on top of an eighteen wheeler gets side by side with Sokolov's car before jumping onto it. After breaking the window is able to coil his wire around the throat of Sokolov. Sokolv uses his power but the sound of Suou's voice is able to cause Hei to rebound off a passing truck back onto the car and continue to strangle Sokolov, an image of a observation ghost made by July provides a final last minute distraction. With Sokolov dead Hei recovers Suou, Mao and July as they board a train to Sendai. Unaware of the fact that their enemies are on the same train, Hei gets caught by Repnin, They then begin to talk in the dining cart where Repnin offers him some wine but Hei rejects saying he quit drinking so instead Repnin tells Hei to feel free and order whatever he would like of the menu, he orders a whole load of food in which everyone on the carriage is shocked by how much he has order and indicates that Hei's over eating habits have returned, Repnin is interested in Hei and tries to recruit him, but Hei turns him down. Not giving up, Repnin goes into how there’s been a rumor of some Contractors in the past few years who have committed suicide due to the power of a certain Doll. He wants that Doll because he hates Contractors, and he would be grateful to Hei if Hei killed Ilya Sokolov since Sokolov had previously killed Repnin’s niece. Hei, however, turns the tables on Repnin by indicting him for not being able to do anything himself, and he stabs Repnin in the hand with a knife before escaping. Repnin radios Tanya to tell her to stop the train and leave with Suou. Tanya does exactly this, but Hei pursues and is able to buy enough time for Suou to escape her captor. Hei then finishes off Repnin. He then heads of to find Suou who was being pursued by Tanya who was shot by an unknown person, Hei, July, and Mao arrive on the scene, they think that Suou was the one who fired. Hei even tells her that it’s okay for her to shoot in order to defend herself, but all of this confuses Suou, and she decides to go a different way than Hei. July follows her, bringing along Mao, and Hei makes no attempt to stop her. Unknown to Suou and Hei, Tanya’s actual killer was Shion who had been sniping from a nearby building. We then see Hei in side an abandoned warehouse Bathroom where he is seen shaving and has just cut his hair he then grabs his gear from under a fake floor board and leaves. Hei is then seen in a disguise luring away Youko, who after realizing who he was tried to escape but was then knocked out by Hei. Genma and Misaki have realized that something is up, and they arrive just in time to see Hei carrying an unconscious Youko away. Hei manages to get away from them and knocks out Mina in a brief battle, so he’s able to escape with Youko. Later on we see Hei has been interrogating Youko and learns of the supposed disaster that’ll happen if Izanami and Izanagi meet and of the old woman who has the memory of the future. Youko also mentions Izanami killing Contractors and the 18th Research Building before Hei sedates her and departs. Madame Oreille is waiting for Hei outside and reveals that Suou has been captured. Hei is able to find Suou with Misaki Kirihara in front of Suou’s mother’s apartment building, and he attacks Misaki thinking that she’s Suou’s captor. Suou stops him from killing Misaki though, and they leave her. Hei then takes Suou to another safe house, and she asks him to call out to her like he did when he didn’t want her to shoot previously. Hei instead tells her that he doesn’t know her as a copy or anything - the only Suou he knows is her. This causes Suou to cry, and she tells him her conflicted feelings about him, including how lonely she was away from him. Later that night, Hei and Mao see the orange moon in the sky. The next morning Suou wakes up to see Hei making pelmeni a Russian dish, After Suou helps him cook and they all eat together, Hei goes off by himself to settle something and tells Suou that they should act on there own to sort out there own problems. Suou makes him promise to come back, and, afterward, Mao explains that Hei is going to see Yin and that Hei blames himself for changing her into something completely different from how she was before. Later on Hei finds Izanami inside the Hell’s Gate complex, but the box is empty. Instead, Mina is there waiting for him and attacks him. Hei finds himself locked in battle with Hazuki Mina, and she’s eventually able to tie him up. After kissing him as part of her remuneration, she prepares to kill him, but Kobayashi steps in and reveals that it wasn’t Hei who killed Youko. The real culprit was Shizume Genma who had betrayed them for the CIA, and the Americans have taken over control of most of the organizations inside and outside Japan. Given all this, Mina has Kobayashi and Hei go on ahead while she goes to take care of Genma, and Kobayashi takes Hei to where Yin’s body is. The body, however, is now only an empty shell, and Yin’s awakened spirit has gone to the center of the Gate. Hei Finds Yin and Suou who is losing her memories, in anger of losing her memories Suou is about to shoot Yin but Hei shows up and stops her from shooting. As he holds her, he tells her that she won’t be needing her gun where she’s going next, and he promises that he’ll always be with her. He lays her down beside July after she loses consciousness, and Yin then tells Hei that it’s not too late to kill her. By the time Misaki arrives on the scene, she sees BK-201’s star lighting up in the sky, and a bright light envelops Yin as she’s touched by Hei. Misaki notes that she didn’t hear of Hei again, but she continues to believe that he’s still alive. BK-201's star is shown shining bright in the sky and Hei is seen holding a naked Yin and walking off into the distance. OVA Synopsis Darker than Black: Gaiden Sometime after the Tokyo Explosion incident, Hei had fought and defeated some Syndicate Contractors and had then fled with Yin to Okinawa. The two posed as newlyweds on their honeymoon, and Hei had tried to find a way out of the country. What began to bother him though was how Yin started acting on her own, including following him when he told her to stay put and arranging dinner for him at the inn. The two ended up not leaving by boat because of the ferry ticket lady’s warning about Yin getting seasick, and this led to Hei running into a woman at the hotel who looked exactly like Amber. Yin noticed this as well, and after seeing Hei talking with the woman and later feeling distant from him, Yin had made use of her observation spirit that night. Although Hei had woken up and stopped her from doing anything drastic, Yin saw enough to be able to say that the woman was not Amber but was indeed a Contractor. Yin had tried to suggest that he get out of there, however Hei had just hugged her and vowed not to leave her by herself. The next day, as Hei was checking out of the inn, he heard from the manager that the person who looked like Amber was actually a man. Realizing that the woman he had seen was an illusion, Hei ran back to his room only to find Yin gone, and he subsequently got attacked by more Contractors. Hei survived and was able to track Yin down to an old building where he got attacked again, this time by the person who looked like Amber. This person’s ability was to control his opponent’s actions, but Hei was saved when this person suddenly turned the gun and shot himself in the head, with Yin’s observation spirit appearing behind him. Hei was then able to kill most of the rest of Yin’s captors and save her, and he told the remaining kidnapper to tell the Syndicate that he’d thwart whatever they conspired to do. Unbeknownst to him, the person who looked like Amber wasn’t dead and instead talked to a certain dog about Yin’s hastened evolution. Fanon Synopsis Darker than Black: After Sunset So far, he has only been mentioned in this series. Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Chinese Category:Ten Tailed Fox